


When I wanna say "I love you"

by iatethepotato



Series: Renora drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I moved it into it's own fic, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from Nora's "personal journal", in which she recounts her time spent with Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I wanna say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just character feels-dump and literally all of this is fanon and to be taken with a grain of salt.  
> I'll probably write something similar from ren's POV soon-ish, though, so stay tuned!

...Sometimes I ask myself, “when did I start to fall for you?”

Was it when we first became friends back in our village, on that day I fell out of the tree on to the flowers you were picking?

After the grimm attack that killed our parents, I couldn’t bear to live without a family, so you vowed to stay by my side, no matter what?

I came to you for comfort, because you were the only one I knew I could trust, you’d basically been my family, and you’d cheer me up when I was down or missing home.

You trusted me, too. I’d cheer you up when you were sad, and I’d protect you when the other children at the orphanage would tease you about your eyes or hair. We’d talk about our plans to go to Signal (and eventually Beacon), and we’d design and create our weapons together.

You witnessed me make so many mistakes and say yes to things I should have said no to, you helped me discover (and recover from discovering) my semblance right before our first day at Signal, and when I nearly got expelled for fighting and injuring another student outside of class, you defended me and didn’t doubt me when I said it was self-defense.

I never told you everything, though. I kept to myself when I started to realize the attraction I felt to certain classmates or when I started puberty. You never really told me about all that stuff about you, though, so it doesn’t really matter in hindsight -

Anyway, whenever it was that I fell in love with you, it was when you fell for me. And though I doubted myself and was in denial for so long, and though we both had our own struggles in our time together, I feel it was worth it. Because now we’re here, and we’re “together-together”, and I couldn’t have it any other way. Boop~!


End file.
